


Pain

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [18]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Married Life, PMS, Pads, Pain, Periods, Size Difference, Tampons, Understanding HUsband, period pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: Alan has to be the supportive husband as his wife, (Y/N), has an unplanned period accompanied by excessive pain.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

Alan kicks his shoes off and plops down onto the comfy king-sized bed on his back. Apart from no shoes, he is still dressed in dark blue jeans, a grey cashmere sweater, and black socks. He scoots upwards and makes himself comfortable against the headboard while reaching over to his bedside table and grabbing the book he's been reading each night. He pages to Chapter 11 and starts reading the first words.

After a while of getting lost in the journey that the book presents, Alan gets pulled from his reading after hearing his wife curse from inside the en-suite bathroom. He hears the shower turn off and then the muffled sounds of cabinets being opened and slammed shut.

"No, no, no, this can not be happening," he hears (Y/N)'s muffled panicked words.

He sits upright, closes the book and places it gently back onto the side table. He looks expectantly at the door, knowing his wife will appear shortly.

She swings open the en-suite door and peers through, looking frazzled. She has a white towel wrapped around her thick body, her hair still wet from the shower causing it to cling to her neck. 

"Is everything alright, love?" He asks concerned.

"Alan... can I ask you a favour, pretty please?" She asks sheepishly and looks down to her feet after hearing her voice falter.

"Of course, anything."

"I-I..." she blows a breath through her nose. "Do you mind running down to the corner shop and getting something for me, please?"

"Yes, of course. What do you need, darling?" He edges closer to the end of the bed.

"... I need tampons... and pads..." (Y/N)'s cheeks stain a bright red as she blushes at her own request.

_Anything but that!_

The blood drains from Alan's face as the first dreaded 'Tampon Run' just presented itself in their marriage of 7 years.

"Wait, are you..." he starts before getting interrupted.

"Yes, darling. I just started my period," his wife states quietly.

"Shouldn't you know what date it starts on? I mean, you're always so prepared and well-stocked," Alan asks flustered.

"Well, no. The last time I checked we were under the impression that I might be pregnant since I've missed my period the past six weeks..."

"So... no baby, then?" He asks rather disappointedly.

"No baby this time, darling. I'm sorry," she answers solemnly and looks down at her wringing hands.

She feels like her body is letting her down. For the past five years, Alan and she have been trying to start a family of their own, but nothing would stick. They had two hopeful pregnancies, but her body rejected both fetuses during their second trimesters. She's had multiple positive pregnancy tests only for her period to break out a few weeks after.

IVF-treatment and adoption were their final options, but Alan put a stop to everything after seeing the toll the first week of IVF injections had on (Y/N)'s physical and mental health. He told her that they should rather let it be and that if a child was written into their future then it would happen when the time was right.

Now, they don't take any news too seriously when (Y/N) would miss a period or another test came back positive. Yes, they would be hopeful, but mostly they were wary.

"So, tampons, pads?" She reminds her husband again.

"Uuuhm..." He looks around the room in an attempt to stall, hoping that she would change her mind.

"Alan?..." she squeezes her legs together while waiting for his answer.

"Can't we just call someone and have it delivered?" He counteracts and shrugs his shoulders.

"You want to give our address to a store clerk who will most definitely leak it to the media?" She cocks a dark brown eyebrow at him.

"No, you're right. I could call Anthony and he can bring some over?"

"Alan, no! I'm not going to have your assistant go tampon shopping for me. I'll never be able to live down the embarrassment!" She raises her voice at him and rolls her eyes.

"Please, Alan," she pleads desperately still standing in the en-suite doorway.

"Can you please just go? It's 11 pm, there won't be a single soul down at the shop."

"So why do I have to be that poor single soul who has to trek down to the shop in the snow and blasted cold?" He crosses his arms and challenges.

(Y/N)'s patience is spread thin as she can feel her uterus basically ripping itself apart inside her.

"Look, Alan, please. I don't have time for this- Aaah!" (Y/N) clutches at her stomach as she doubles over in pain.

A thin stream of blood makes its way down her leg and Alan rushes to her side.

"Are you in pain?" He asks genuineness concerned.

"No, goddammit! This is all for show. What do you think?!" She lifts her head and shoots daggers at her husband.

"You know, you really are a hormonal _B-word_ when you're on your period," he states matter-of-factly.

Another yelp of pain came from his wife and Alan proceeds to rub her back soothingly and guides her back into the bathroom. He sits her down on the toilet and kneels in front of her.

"Okay, I'll go get you some... products. W-what... type?" He attempts.

"Any type is fine. Just get me a box of tampons and some pads, please." She blows a breath through clenched teeth.

"Okay, I'll be back in a short while," he pulls himself up while using her knees as support and places a quick kiss on her forehead before adjusting her towel around her body, making sure it covers everything.

He quickly puts his shoes back on, grabs his keys and wallet from the dresser, and heads downstairs to grab his coat and scarf before leaving the house.

As soon as he steps out of the townhouse the chilly air hits his face and snowflakes fall on top of his head, causing him to shiver and tighten his scarf around his neck.

"Oh, God, why did I agree to this?" He whines at how cold it is, but soon remembers the agonizing yelp his wife gave due to the pain she's in and quickly soldiers on through the snow.

(Y/N) was right, the street is deadly quiet with only the soft howling of the wind that can be heard. The warm yellow glow emitting from the street lamps causes the snow to glitter on the sidewalk.

The bell on the shop door chimes as Alan steps inside.

 _At least it's warmer inside here_ , he thought aloud.

Alan inconspicuously makes his way towards the feminine hygiene aisle and comes to a halt in front of rows and rows of tampons and pads.

He never knew so many brands of this stuff existed. Different colours, wings vs no-wings, pads vs pantyliners.

 _Sizes? There are different sizes?_! He wonders shocked as he picks up a box of tampons and inspects it.

He clears his throat and places the box back onto the shelf when he sees someone approaching - a young teenage girl, no older than sixteen. She's wearing black Doc Martins, her mousy brown hair long and stringy. Her choice of fashion is... debatable.

"'Scuse me," she says in a Cockney accent as she timidly steps in front of Alan and reaches for a purple box.

 _She sure seems like she knows what she's doing_ , Alan thinks to himself.

She was about to walk away when Alan stops her with his deep voice.

"I'm sorry, could you help me?" He asks politely.

She turns around and gives him a once-over.

"The little blue pills are over there, Grandpa," she points to the self-medication section in the store.

Alan grits his teeth and gives a forced smile.

"Yes, thank you, I'll be sure to stop by there shortly. I actually need help buying... these things," he points to the rows of feminine products with his thumb while a furious blush creeps up his neck.

"...for my wife," he adds after the girl makes no attempt to help.

"Wouldn't she be too old to use feminine products?" She replies snarkily and raises both eyebrows.

 _Well, I never_... he thinks in disbelief and shakes his head lightly.

"My wife is 32, as a matter of fact," Alan states proudly and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Wow. Good for you, Grandpa. You must be extremely rich or reaaaally good in bed," she jabs playfully.

"Both," Alan smirks at the girl.

"You got jokes. I like that," she chuckles and walks closer to him.

"Okay, which products does she need?" She asks Alan politely.

"Uh, tampons and pads," Alan shrugs his shoulders and lets his arms fall to his sides.

"Any preferred brand?"

"She said any type is fine."

"Okay, what size is she?"

"Size?" Alan asks baffled.

"You know, downstairs," the girl points with her eyes downwards in a suggestive manner.

"I-I don't... Can't I just get any size?" Alan asks hopefully.

"You don't want to get too small a size of a tampon, because then it's not going to catch all the blood and it will cause leakage. You don't want to get too large a size, because she will be uncomfortable and it can be very painful," she explains nonchalantly.

Alan just stares at her blankly. _What is she even saying to me?_

"Look, could you call her and ask?" The girl offers.

"Y-yes. Good idea!" Alan takes out his iPhone and dials (Y/N)'s number.

"Did you get it yet?" (Y/N) asks hastily.

"I'm here looking at all the different varieties, darling. Could you... There's a girl here who is helping me, could you just tell her what you need, darling, please. I'm hopeless..." he waits for her response.

(Y/N) sighs and swallows her pride before answering, "Fine, put her on."

Alan hands the phone over to the teenage girl.

"Hey, I'm Alice. I'm helping Mr. _Hopeless_ over here to find you the right products," Alice says over the phone.

"(Y/N), nice to meet you. And thank you for helping. This is all very embarrassing..."

"Don't sweat it. I think it's really sweet of him to attempt to buy you these things. So, which ones do you usually get?"

"For tampons, I get the purple Lil-Lets, 32 pack. Not the applicator ones," (Y/N) adds as an afterthought.

The girl scans the products, stands on the tips of her toes, and reaches for the purple packet, handing it over to Alan.

Alan glances at the little box and makes mental notes for the future. _Lil-Lets. Smartfit. 32 mini tampons. Expands to fit your body. Interesting..._

"Okay, and for pads?" The girl asks again.

"Always, Radiant. But make sure it's the Flex-Foam one. Size three, please" (Y/N) clutches at her stomach and groans in pain.

"How big a pack?" The girl enquires and she can basically see (Y/N)'s discomfort in her mind's eye.

"Just... the standard one will do," she grunts.

"Gotcha. Do you need anything else?"

Alan waits patiently in silence for his wife's further instructions.

"No, I'm good. Just tell my husband to hurry, please. Thank you for your help, once again," (Y/N) ends the phone call abruptly before jumping up and throwing up in the toilet.

Sometimes her period cramps got so bad that she would throw up multiple times during the day. She remembers when she was back in school she used to be hospitalised with a Hydrocodone and Zofran IV in her arm to help her ease the excruciating pain and stop the vomiting.

The girl hands Alan his iPhone back along with the large pack of purple pads.

"How did she sound?" Alan asks cautiously.

"Man, she's got it bad. You might want to grab a few packets of Ibuprofen while you're at it. Here, I'll get it," she leads Alan towards the medication section.

She grabs a packet of 20 tablets and hesitates before grabbing another packet and stacking both packets on top of the pile Alan is holding.

"She sounds like she might need them," the young girl shrugs.

"Thank you -very- much," Alan drawls thankfully.

He balances the pile of boxes in one hand while shoving his other hand in his jeans pocket and pulls out a crisp £50, handing it over to the girl.

Her face lights up in glee, a smile spreading across her features as she reaches for the note.

"Gee, thanks, Grandpa. It was really no trouble. I hope all goes well, good luck!" She calls out as she makes her way toward the cash register.

Alan carries the brown bag filled with feminine hygiene products up to the en-suite bathroom. He rushes forward and holds his wife's hair back as she hunches over the toilet vomiting.

Once (Y/N) sits upright, still wrapped in the towel, Alan grabs a glass and fills it with tap water. He rummages through the bag and takes out the tablets. He opens up the medicine cabinet in search of the Valoid. He pushes two Ibuprofen from their foil wrappings and unscrews the cap to retrieve one Valoid tablet.

"Here, take these. It will make you feel better," he hands it gently over to his wife and watches as she swallows the tablets down with the glass of water.

He pulls her carefully up from the floor and spots the large red stain on the back of the white towel. Without saying a word he runs the shower again and takes his wife's hand leading her into the shower.

"I'll get your pajamas," he says to her and turns around to pick the towel up from the floor. He places it in the laundry basket then leans down to grab the bottle of Domestos from the bottom of the bathroom cabinet. He makes quick work of sterilizing the toilet then flushes all the bleach away.

He enters her walk-in closet and retrieves a pair of winter flannel cotton pajamas. He heads back out to the bedroom and over to her underwear drawer. He stares at the dainty things.

 _Maybe she would appreciate something larger than a thong_ , he thinks to himself and pulls out a pair of cotton briefs (or _period knickers_ as his wife likes to call them).

He folds everything up nicely and places it gently on the bathroom counter for when she finishes in the shower. He heads back downstairs to the kitchen, boils the kettle and fills a hot water bottle with the scorching hot water. 

Once in the bedroom again he notes the closed bathroom door and gives his wife a minute. He uses this time to quickly dress in his own pajamas and walks over to the bed, pulling the comforter away.

He walks back over to the en-suite door and gently wraps his knuckles on it. He pushes through after being granted access.

"Could you hand me a towel, please, love?" (Y/N) sticks her hand out the shower expectantly.

Alan grabs another towel from the storage cupboard and hands it over to her. As she steps out the shower and dries off, he pulls the packet of pads and box of tampons out of the brown paper bag.

He opens the pads, pulls one out, and carefully opens the wrapping while eyeing it suspiciously. He opens her underwear and lays the pad down flat, making sure it sticks. He hands it over to his wife where she's seated on the toilet.

"Thank you," she replies shyly and timidly reaches for her underwear while pulling it up to her knees.

He opens up the box of tampons and stares at the multiple bullets. _Heaven knows how these things go in_ , he thinks as he hands her one of the tiny things.

"Do you mind... turning around, please," she requests quietly, feeling drained from all the vomiting.

Alan turns around to give her some privacy as she inserts the tampon and flushes the toilet again. She stands next to him while washing her hands under the tap. He takes her long pajama bottoms and helps her put each leg in as she steadies herself against his strong shoulders.

"Hold on," he says as she's about to reach for her top.

He opens the medicine cabinet again and pulls out the period pain patches. He kneels down in front of her and places a patch on each side of her large belly, near her lower abdomen. He runs his hands gently along the patches to make sure the glue comes in contact with her skin.

After she dresses in her long sleeve top he tells her to go lie down on the bed while he tidies everything up in the bathroom. He discards all the wrappers from the pad and patches in the waste bin and places the wet towel on a hook behind the door. He switches off the bathroom light and does the same with the bedroom light. He walks over to the bed and switches on the bedside lamp after seeing that it's already past midnight.

He spoons his wife from begin, grabs the hot water bottle and places it gently against her bloated stomach. She groans out in pleasure as the heat eases her pain.

"Thank you, darling, for helping me," she says sleepily already feeling the medication starting to kick in.

"I love you so much, (Y/N). I would do it a hundred times over," he says as he presses a kiss to the back of her head and switches off the lamp so that they can have a, hopefully, peaceful night's sleep.


End file.
